Passion
by Maninon
Summary: Deux artistes, de la danse, de la musique, de l'amour, beaucoup d' amour et de la passion. Voici leur histoire. Two Shots All human, Lemon dans la suite.


Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà maintenant deux ans que je lis des fanfiction, et j'ai enfin décidé de me lancer. Je m'excuse des fautes que j'ai pu laisser.

Trêve de blabla je vous laisse lire ce petit OS, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ;)

* * *

Deux jeunes au milieu de la place, virevoltaient à l'unisson sur _We Are in Love_ de _Cider Sky_, captant tout les regards. La robe ample de voilages rouges épousait les mouvement de la danseuse, tel un fantôme, elle tournoyait avec une grâce indescriptible. Le jeune homme menait la danse, apportant le rythme. Il était le marionnettiste, sa compagne, son pantin. Le couple se comprenait sans paroles, pas même un regard. Leurs corps se reconnaissaient. Chacun savait comment réagirais l'autre à tel ou tel mouvement. En parfaite symbiose.

La musique changea, _Feeling Good_ de _Muse_ retentis. L'homme suivi le nouveau rythme. Une fois de plus les spectateurs furent subjugués. Pourtant les amants ne donnait pas de représentation, la musique les avaient amenés sur la place. Si on leur posait la question: « Pourquoi dansez-vous? » Ils ne sauraient y répondre de manière claire, mais auraient bafouillé: « La passion .» Voilà ce qui qui les représentait le mieux, la passion. Ils ne voyaient, ni ne sentaient les choses comme nous. Leurs journées étaient rythmées par un mot: la folie. Ils étaient fous, des fous passionnés par la vie. La musique, la peinture, l'écriture, la danse et le cinéma étaient ce à quoi ils passaient leur temps. Il faisaient l'amour aussi, beaucoup. Le corps de l'un inspirait l'autre.

_Lullaby_ de _The Cure_ résonna, et les mouvements du couple changèrent encore pour s'accorder au nouveau tempo. Malgré leur apparente aisance face aux regards des autres, ils étaient terriblement timide dans la vie quotidienne. Ils n'arrivaient pas à communiquer, alors qu'ils excellaient au théâtre et en chant. L'art était leur seul moyen d'expression. C'était le même problème pour pourvoir se dire « je t'aime ». Ils en étaient incapable, pour eux ces trois petits mots avaient perdus leur sens et leur passion. Peut-être auraient-ils pu chanter leurs émotions, mais cela ne leur étaient même pas venu à l'esprit. Ils préférais utiliser leurs corps, et étant deux êtres passionnés ils faisaient l'amour. Pas besoins de mots, encore moins de ce « je t'aime » impersonnel et presque tabou. Justes des gestes, des regards, de la sueurs, des halètement, et la passion. Cette passions mélangé à leur folies qu'eux seuls dégageaient.

Leurs corps se mouvèrent au son d'_Alibi_ de _30 Seconds to Mars_. Par leurs gestes et leur grâce ils s'imposaient, et les autres danseurs avaient déserter la place et les regardaient enchaîner les pas avec une facilité hors-pair. Le premier mot pour qualifier leur danse serait, sans surprise, sensualité. Tout ce qu'ils ne pouvaient exprimer avec des mots ressortaient travers leur langage corporel. Les quelques brefs regards échangés entre les amants, ne laissaient nul doute sur les minutes qui suivraient leur prestation. Elles seraient très certainement fougueuses et bestiales. Le couple subjuguait, on voyait leur amour, l'un pour l'autre, mais aussi pour la musique qui les faisaient vibrer par le biais de la danse. A cet instant ils étaient heureux, ils vivaient. Les jeunes gens ne fascinaient pas que les personnes présentes à la fête. Depuis le début de leur relations, tout le monde les admiraient, espérant connaître, un jour un amour d'une telle intensité.

_Infinity_ des _XX_ passa à travers les enceintes. Un petit sourire illumina leurs visages. C'était leur chanson, celle grâce à laquelle ils s'étaient parlés la première fois. C'était au festival de Coachella, cinq ans plus tôt. Depuis ce jours ils écoutaient une chansons des _XX_ au moins une fois par jour, souvent en dessinant. Un couple d'artiste passionnés. Leurs familles respectives avaient d'ailleurs peur de cette aspects de la relations qui liais leurs enfants. Ne dit-on pas que les couples d'artistes sont maudits? Cette malédictions ne semblait pas avoir toucher les amants. Mais leurs parents trouvaient qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour vivre avec un telle intensité leur amour. Il est vrai que cela est rare et pourrait devenir dangereux. Ils vivaient au jour le jour, sans réel projet et en ne se préoccupant de rien. Tout deux n'imaginaient même pas que quelque chose pourrait se produire et détruire leur vie, puisqu'ils ne se projetaient jamais dans l'avenir, ils n'y voyaient qu'une chose: eux deux. Si eux ne le faisaient pas, leurs familles si. Même s'ils avaient pu croire que la relations entre leurs enfants n'était qu'un passade, ils devaient admettre qu'ils avaient eu tord. Ce dont ils avaient peur c'était la passion qui animait le couple. Leurs parents savaient que si l'un venait à mourir, l'autre ne pourrait y survivre. Il n'avait rien à faire à part espérer qu'aucun drame n'arriverais.

Les jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent dans un dernier bruissement de voiles rouges. Ils se regardèrent le temps que durèrent les applaudissement, rien ne pouvait faire éclater leur bulle à cet instant.

* * *

Verdict?

Bonne ou mauvaise je prend toute les critiques :)

Bisous, Maninon.


End file.
